The present invention generally relates to an implant for medialisation of vocal cords.
More particularly, it relates to an implant for medialisation of vocal cords, in particular after a vocal cords paralysis, which is insertable into an opening made in shield cartilage by an operation.
Such implants serve for narrowing the vocal gap in the case of the cord paralysis and for bringing the vocal cords from their lateral position again into the center line. For this purpose an opening is formed in the shield cartilage, and the implant is inserted through the opening so as to medialise the vocal cords.
The disadvantage of known predominantly used implants is certain objections against the utilized material. This implant must be cut out by a surgeon from a silicone block. There use is therefore time-consuming and the forming of the implant is not always optimal. Moreover, the fixing of the implant is difficult so that a displacement is possible. Such a displacement of the implant, for example into the interior of the larynx can have life-threatening consequences since it can interrupt the breathing.